


•8059•  baseball court

by namiko017



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namiko017/pseuds/namiko017
Summary: 有r，其实算是80590大概是被包养的甲子园未来之星/sugar daddy无玛菲亚背景，题文无关ooc和bug不可避，毫无逻辑，单纯就想看两个人谈恋爱和doi
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Kudos: 5





	•8059•  baseball court

**Author's Note:**

> 有r，其实算是80590  
> 大概是被包养的甲子园未来之星/sugar daddy  
> 无玛菲亚背景，题文无关  
> ooc和bug不可避，毫无逻辑，单纯就想看两个人谈恋爱和doi

还在狱寺隼人身侧熟睡的男孩——山本武，他前一天下午刚参加完一场棒球比赛在欢呼声和尖叫声中夺得冠军——他是光鲜亮丽的投球手，晚上两人进行了激烈的运动——山本武似乎因为下午的胜利兴致更高，一到房间就抱着狱寺又啃又咬。  
是狗吗？想到这里狱寺对他翻了个白眼，揉了揉腰，强撑着下地起床去喝了水，啊，嗓子好痛，吞咽的时候明显感觉到不适。狱寺脸有些泛红，他不是很想回忆昨晚的放纵，因为今早他还要开会。快速冲了澡刷了牙，之后随便吃了点东西，穿戴整齐。  
“喂…”刚出声发现自己声音有点哑，狱寺不好意思地轻咳了一下，朝卧室喊了一声：“我去开会了。”  
山本其实在狱寺淋浴的时候就醒了，听见狱寺的声音之后从混乱的床上起来，走过去环住正在穿鞋的狱寺。  
“去穿衣服！”狱寺推了推他，“别闹，我马上要迟到了。”  
“好——”山本拖着长音，亲了一下他银色的头发便松开了他。“晚上吃什么？”  
“随便，你看着随便做吧，卡给你了。”  
“啊？在哪？”  
“傻子，你去你包里找，在那里面。”穿好鞋，匆匆在山本脸颊上留下一个吻，“走了。”  
狱寺就这样走了。

果然很喜欢工作呢。山本这样想着，随手拧开一瓶水，喝了几口。不过这样也挺好。  
回到卧室把昨晚疯狂的证据扔进洗衣机，自己套上一件运动背心和短裤。  
洗衣机嗡嗡转着。他打开冰箱看了看，用最后一点食材给自己做了早饭。

狱寺赶到公司，火急火燎进到会议室，为自己的迟到给上司道了歉之后赶紧坐回位置上继续开会。  
不过，没人看到他坐下的瞬间眉头皱了一下。  
确实挺疼。不过狱寺皱眉不是因为疼，是因为疼让他想到那里昨晚包裹着的东西，一想到那个东西就让他开始心不在焉。  
啧，讨厌的小鬼。

山本在超市买了足够多的食材和套子。结账的时候刷狱寺的卡总有一种被包养的感觉，不过自己也不讨厌这种感觉就是了。  
他和狱寺第一次见面是在棒球部的休息室。  
狱寺看上他了，等部员都快走完了，狱寺进来反锁了门，天雷勾地火，趁着没人骑在他身上来了一发。当时山本从下面看他，看着他脸红，看着他银色的发丝一晃一晃，看着他微微合上的眼和湿红的舌尖。下午的阳光很好，狱寺趴在自己身上的时候，后背都是暖暖的。  
山本忘记这场性事是怎么结束的了，他只记得狱寺的手撑在自己身上的力度还有他舔到狱寺最后射出来溅到他嘴角的腥咸（当然他也忘不了狱寺里面的柔软，只不过他自己不好意思想出来）。  
从那之后，狱寺给了他联系方式。  
几个月之后，两人在双方毫无自觉的情况下成为了情侣。  
再几个月之后，两人发现自己似乎爱上对方了。  
前几天，他们向对方说明了心意。

中午狱寺给山本打了电话，让他记得帮忙打扫卫生。山本在电话那头边晾床单边答应着他。  
今天阳光也很好。随便聊了几句之后挂了。山本打开扫地机器人，整理好超市里采购的东西，吃完午饭，随后躺在沙发上休息。  
狱寺回到他的办公室。他很喜欢这里——山本前几天冲进来给他告白，他回以深吻。他似乎还能听见当时唇舌搅动的声音，拉好百叶帘，叹着气坐下爬在桌子上，拉开拉链给自己打起了手枪。  
不该这样放纵的，可罪恶感又让自己多了一丝快感。自己到底怎么回事，他加快了手上的速度，好像只要快点解决完这件事情就可以当作没有发生。喘息吐出的气息让桌子上的那一片染上厚重的雾气，另一个小臂被枕在额头下面，拳头握紧了。  
啊，烦死了，臭小鬼。他脑子里想着山本在棒球场的笑容、床上腰上的肌肉、健康的小麦色皮肤、刚刚电话里的那声“Gokudera”，手上的速度和喘息越来越快。耳朵里不断传来山本唤自己名字的声音，信号里传来的、大街上叫住自己的、告白的时候说喜欢的、做爱时温柔的······终于他射了出来，结束了这场无人知晓的手淫。  
自己老是叫他笨蛋，到底谁才是笨蛋啊。山本似乎从不介意他叫他笨蛋，脸上还会挂着笑。狱寺边在心里骂骂咧咧，边擦拭手上的狼藉。

下午回到家的时候，房间整整齐齐，扫地机器人闪着指示灯在充电。  
“山本！”  
他声音不大不小地叫了一声无人回应。  
狱寺到厨房，山本也没在里面。他打开冰箱，看到里面满满的新鲜食材。  
可能去打球了。  
自己换了一身休闲服运动鞋，把碎发扎好，去了隔壁街区的棒球场。  
果然，他在那里。  
夕阳的光线大概是有魔法。山本挥棒时专注的眼神让自己像是中了美杜莎的诅咒一般无法移开视线。

“山本！”狱寺终于缓过神。  
山本看向他：“狱寺，你来了！要来玩一会吗？”  
“不了，你快点练完，我等你回家。”  
“好。”


End file.
